mrufandomcom-20200215-history
Hange-Runec Ikaera III
Hange-Runec Ikaera III (Ren 71 - Malar 18) was the 19th ''illenari'' of Miran. One of the youngest members of council ever to be elected to the position, he became the acting illenari in Ren 79 at the age of 8. He remained the acting illenari until the coronation of Kitare Sjiin, Ura de in Ren 94/Lar 1. As an illenari, Hange-Runec was controversial due to the fact that he never asserted any control over the Council of Leaders. In addition to his passive rule, numerous accusations of murder and corruption threw a poor light on his reputation both personally and professionally. In reality, Hange-Runec was a double agent who worked hand-in-hand with the Aiaen empress Ekani. Storywise, Hange-Runec is considered a central character. All of the Moonlight Rose stories revolved around Hange-Runec or one of his children. Biography Hange-Runec Ikaera was born in Ren 71 (September 9, 1973) to Hange-Linan Ikaera II, a minor member of the Council of Leaders, and his new wife whose name is not formally known to those in social circles. In reality, the wife was Illsphoiden, a lower hangesu, in the guise of a ''raren'' miranen woman. The sudden and unexpected marriage of Hange-Linan to the woman who came from out of town was as surprising as the birth of their son. As Hange-Linan was ''suren'' miranen, Hange-Runec was considered a ''corran-mishu''. Corran-mishu are typically considered disgraced and not acceptable in social circles, but Hange-Linan's position in the Council afforded Hange the opportunity to interact broadly with the royal family and the Council of Leaders as a whole. In Ren 72, Hange-Runec's mother vanished. Hange-Linan was killed in a ''nigirii'' dueling accident in Ren 74. Hange-Runec was subsequently raised by his half-sister Isera. At the age of five, following tradition, Hange-Runec assumed his father's position within the Council of Leaders. Despite his age, he showed promise when it came to strategy and legal understanding. However, he commanded little respect due to his mixed heritage. Used mostly to run errands, he acted as a liaison between the Council and members of the royal family. Ransir Sjiin, Ari de, took particular delight in tormenting him. In Ren 79, Hange-Runec was elected illenari under the direction of Ransir Sjiin. This promotion placed him above the Council in theory, but he was now under direct control of the Ari de. He was treated as little more than a slave. This arrangement was short-lived, however. Only a few months later, the Aiaen-Miranen War began. Ransir Sjiin was assassinated, and Hange-Runec suddenly found himself in charge of the Council of Leaders and most of the northern continent of Miran. Initially, Hange overrode the Council and took several important actions, including the hiding of the Seven Stars, establishing the palace directive action and ordering the Council to work hand-in-hand with the Order of Scripts and other secular and religious organizations in order to maintain some semblance of order in war-torn Miran. The Council of Leaders did not appreciate his meddling, and eventually ordered him to take direct action. In Ren 82, he was sent to Aia in a physical offensive against the Aiaen empress, Ekani. The rest of the troop sent with him was annihilated. Hange was saved due to his appearance and was held prisoner. After learning of his identity, Ekani extended an offer of employment as a spy and assassin in exchange for a guarantee of safety for Hange-Runec's sister and any other family he had. Disenchanted with the Council, he agreed and returned to the Council as a survivor of the incident some months later. At the age of 17, per the sovereign marriage tradition, Hange was married to K'aen Firatep. The union produced a single son, Arrend Sivutu-Ikaera. Two years later, K'aen Firatep was murdered. Arrend vanished from public view shortly after the incident. The loss of his wife was devestating to Hange-Runec, and had a profound effect on the rest of his life. By Ren 93, the Council of Leaders had degraded both in effectiveness and reputation. A plan was devised to reinstate a member of the royal family. Since both the former Ari de and his wife were deceased, one of the children were the only option. Of the eight Sjiin children, five were dead and two were missing. Due to the importance of the task, Hange was assigned to retrieve the only daughter whose whereabouts were known, Kitare Sjiin, Ura de. The discovery and appointment of the Ura de caused a conflict of loyalties for Hange-Runec. The Council of Leaders appointed Hange as a personal guard for the princess. However, the Aiaen empress Ekani had ordered her to be killed as part of the blood debt owed to her by the Miranen royal family. Initially inclined to follow Ekani's orders, Hange debated going through with the assassination. However, he altered his decision and reneged on his agreement with Ekani. When Ekani attempted to complete the assassination on her own, Hange stepped in to defend the Ura de, killing both Ekani and her son Eishan in the process. While the assassination plot had been stopped, Hange made the decision to surrender himself to the Council of Leaders. After his arrest, he provided a detailed account of the Aiaen empress's actions, and also provided enough information to prevent further threats from a sect of rebellious Aiaen supporters. In Ren 94/Lar 1, Hange was unanimously convicted of numerous counts of conspiracy, murder and attempted murder as well as the attempted murder of a member of a member of the royal family. His sentence of death was commuted to life imprisonment within the Balai aa Hangesu, per orders of the Ura de as payment for personal sacrifices made on her behalf. Due to the scandalous nature of Kitare Sjiin's previous intended-by-law and the discreet nature of Hange-Runec's crimes, it was agreed that an arranged marriage would be formed giving good public appearances. This decision was primarily championed by Kitare Sjiin, who had few other options available. Hange-Runec agreed. They were married without approval of the Order of Scripts in early Lar 2. Twin daughters, Kidari Shinem-Ikaera, Ura de, and Fushinara Ikaera, Ura, were born in Lar 3. While the marriage had initially started warmly, the relationship between Hange-Runec and his wife cooled quickly. Within five years, the two were no longer speaking. Hange-Runec doted on his daughters, heavily favoring Kidari, who he nicknamed Kiden. Kiden suffered from severe mental issues, causing a series of major legal upheavals beginning in Lar 12 and extending to her apparent assault and disappearance in Lar 18. Harboring doubts about his other daughter's ability to rule, Hange-Runec was strongly opposed to her appointment as Ura de in Lar 19. He conspired against her, attempting to find a way to dethrone her or at least prevent her from claiming the position as her inheritance. This included attempting to undermine her through the Council and even conspiring with the Order of Scripts priest Fii Giriin to obtain poisons or medicines that would harm her. Despite an apparently chilly relationship, Kitare gave birth to a son, Shiari Besensu-Ikaera, in Lar 19. In Lar 21, Hange's efforts to dethrone his daughter backfired. He was captured and thrown in the dungeons of the Balai aa Hangesu, where he would remain for fifteen years. Hange was eventually freed by the Shan Refugee Movement. His escape was overshadowed by the results of the Cien Cleanse which had been perpetrated by Fushinara, who still occupied the position of Ura de. He attempted to return to his former homestead, but wound up living at one of the numerous outcast camps that had been established outside of the city limits. Fushinara was overthrown and killed in Lar 38, at which point Hange returned to reside in the Balai aa Hangesu out of desire for comfort rather than interest in completing his sentence of house arrest. Later in life, Hange-Runec chose to relocate to Black Forest, Aia. He remarried twice. He passed away in Malar 18 at the age of 79, only a few months after his last son was born. 79 is very young for a miranen. His health declined in later years, likely due to illness during his captivity. Marriages and Children Hange-Runec Ikaera had a number of relationships, none of which were very successful. His difficult personality made long-term relationships impossible. Nonetheless, he married repeatedly and had a number of children. Despite his propensity for producing offspring, he was never close to any of his children other than his daughter Kidari, and he was openly hateful of two others. He is unique in the Moonlight Rose Universe for the fact that he later married his own daughter. K'aen Firatep (Ren 88 - Ren 90, ended in death of spouse) # Arrend Sivutu-Ikaera (Ren 89) Kitare Sjiin, Ura de Miran (Lar 2 - Lar 36, ended in death of spouse) # Kilari Shinem-Ikaera, Ura de (Lar 3) # Fushinara Ikaera, Uras (Lar 3) # Shiari Besensu-Ikaera, Ari (Lar 19) Kilari Nirii (Malar 2, ended in divorce) # Sanaan Ikaera (Malar 2) # Mamun Ikaera (Malar 2) Kidari Ikaera, Ura de (Malar 16 - death.) # Mjaan Ikaera (Malar 17) Hange also fathered an illegitimate child when he was fifteen. The child's name is Ishires noth Remari. He was the result of a short-lived relationship with a local priestess named Rif. Hange never acknowledged his existence or took responsibility for him, hence the traditional title of noth. Appearance and Personality At 7' 3", Hange-Runec was considered short. He was generally unimpressive in stature, being both overly thin and blandly dressed. Like many mishu, he exhibited typical mishu coloration in that he had pale skin, light brown eyes and red hair. His most distinguishing feature was a small, crescent-shaped scar under his right eye, which he gained during his captivity with the Aiae. It is notable that Hange-Runec was well-known for wearing the Shiinen Ra on his person at all times, generally in a leather sheath. Stoic and generally unamused, Hange rarely showed any emotional affectations to those outside of his immediate family. He displayed little sense of humor, and often kept less serious matters behind closed doors. Any matter worth his time deserved his full attention and dedication, but he dismissed any situation or ideal with which he did not agree. He was very conservative on most subjects, but remains one of few members of the Council of Leaders to voice open support for the Order of Scripts and equality between the sexes despite cultural expectations to the otherwise.